Girlfriend
by alex-monroy
Summary: Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies are bestfriends,but at the beggining of their Junior year their friendship changes,and new and confusing feelings start growing up. What will happend? will their friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. I'm not a writer, but I was listening to this song and I got this crazy idea, so here I'm. Reviews are more than welcome, as I say it's my first fanfic and English is my second language. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't owe South of Nowhere or the characters, but how I wish did especially Ashley and Spence. The things I would do with them. Wishful thinking!

This fanfic is called Girlfriend and is based in the song Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

Spencer's P.O.V

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<p>

I can feel the lustful looks people are given me. Guys and girls are ogling me, and I don't mind because that's the effect that I want to have tonight. I want her to see what she is losing. I want her to see other people admiring my body.

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me, No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<p>

I'm wearing a blue strapless dress that hung perfectly my body and high heels. Ashley loved this dress because she said it looked like its paint on my body. I look and feel hot tonight. Tonight, it's my night. I spot a familiar brunette in the bar.

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious, I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Alright, alright, alright<p>

"Holy fuck Spencer!" Carmen says checking me out. "You look so hot" she says licking her lips.

"Thanks, Carmen! You look good tonight too" I say looking around trying to spot the brunette of my dreams.

"She is over there" Carmen says with a disappointed look and pointing to some table. I took her hand and lead us where she was pointing. "Spencer, wait she is here with.."

"Dennison" I say in a disgusting voice. They are in a table with all the popular people from King High. They are laughing, but she is not. She is pretending to be having a good time. I know her so well, but the motherfucker doesn't notice that she isn't happy. The only thing that worries Dennison is that people see them as King High golden couple. The basketball and soccer star dating the head cheerleader.

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious, And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<p>

The motherfucker says something and she smiles that fake smile again. I know it's fake because it doesn't reach her eyes and her nose doesn't crinkle. The bitch doesn't know. She looks gorgeous. She is like an angel, my angel. She is wearing a black short sleeve shirt. I can see her toned arms. She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans. Her chestnut hair is straightened because the son of the bitch thinks she looks hotter with straight hair than curls. I prefer her wild curls. Dennison is wearing… who cares .

She's like so whatever, You could do so much better, I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everybody's talking about<p>

She feels my eyes on her and looks where I'm standing. Her eyes are going up and down my body. She is checking me out. Her chocolate brown eyes changed its color. They are darkening now. I know what that means: she wants me. I see the desire and ….anger in her eyes. I follow her gaze. She is looking at Carmen who is holding my hand. She glares at Carmen. An evil smile appears in my face. Let the show begging.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend,Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me<br>No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret, Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I pull Carmen closer to me and start dancing with her, but I never lose eye contact with Ashley. I put my arms around Carmen's neck and she put her hands on my waist. We start grinding up each other. I feel Ashley's eyes burning my back. She is so jealous. She can't stand some else touching me. Carmen turns me around. Now my back is in her front. I make eye contact with Ashley again. Carmen pulls me closer to her, and I grind harder against her. The jocks from Ashley's table are drooling at the sight. It's like we are having sex with clothes on, but I'm eye fucking Ashley.

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me, And even when you look away I know you think of me, I know you talk about me all the time again and again, And again and again and again

I close my eyes and lose myself in the music. I imagine that I'm dancing with Ashley that her arms are embracing me. That her hands are traveling my body. That her hands are on my thighs. A moan scape my mouth. I let my head fall on Ashley's shoulder, and she takes this as a sign because seconds later. She is kissing my neck. She sucks my neck and I moan again.

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again, And again and again and again<br>?Cause she's like so whatever, And she could do so much better  
>I think we should get together now, And that's what everybody's talking about<p>

I'm in heaven. Ashley's arms are my heaven. "That's soo hot dude" one of the jocks yelled, and the spell is broken. I open my eyes and Ashley is glaring. I have never seen her so mad before. There is fire in her eyes and for a moment I see pain. I'm not moving anymore and Carmen stop dancing as well.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend, Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me<br>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret, Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Ashley says something to Dennison. The fuck nods and pecks her on the lips. "bitch" I whisper. "Spencer, are you alright?" Carmen asks me. I don't answer I start following Ashley.

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, Woo, 'cause I can, cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in,Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

Ashley is on the bar, she is ordering jack and coke. "Ash, we need to talk" I grip her arm. "What do you want Spencer? Weren't you busy with you girlfriend" she says venomously and loses my grip. "I was, but now I need to talk to you" I grip her arm again. "I don't want to talk to you, let me the fuck alone". She loses my grip again, and starts walking away.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in, She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<p>

Is it wrong that angry Ashley turns me on? I take her hand to stop her. "Ashley, I say that we need to talk and that's what will be doing" I grip, this time, her tie and start leading her towards the restrooms. Wait! I say tie? Was Ashley wearing a tie? Whatever, ties are such a turn on if they are hanging at Ashley's neck. "Where are you taking my girl" The son of the bitch says. "What's going on Ashley?" "I.." I don't let Ashley finish. "Back off, Dennison". Dennison tries to reach Ash and that set me on fire. "I said back off" I did what I always want to do. I punch Dennison in the face.

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend, No way, no way<p>

"Spence, what the heck?" Ash asks me. "Keep walking" I pull on her tie and she starts walking. She is turn on. I know, she likes it when I act like a bad girl. "Spence, what are you doing? She asks me with a huskier voice. It makes my legs weak. I push the restroom door open and pull Ash. I find an empty stall and shove her inside. Ashley has "O" expression in her face. The minute, I close the door, I start attacking her. I kiss her with all the passion that I have in my body. She kisses me back. We are kissing hard. Our tongues battle for dominance. I don't want to stop, but breathing is becoming a problem. We stop kissing for a moment, so we can breathe. "So, are you worry about Dennison" I ask losing my grip on her tie. Our breathing is heavy. "Dennison, who?"

Hey, hey, I know that you like me, No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend, No way, no way, no way, no way<p>

We laugh and I rest my forehead in hers. I look at her chocolate eyes and I'm lost in them. This time, she starts the kiss. First, it's slow we take time to savor our lips. Ash nips my bottom lip and I grant access to my mouth right away. When our tongues come in contact, I hear a moan but I don't if it was me or Ash. And I don't care; the only important thing is that I'm kissing Ashley. I tangle my hands on Ashley curls. I love her curls. Ashley hands are squishing my ass. "I want you so bad Spence" Ashley says in her huskier voice. I feel my center getting wet when I feel Ashley bulge. "I want you to Ash, you don't know how much I have waited for this moment" I say tugging at her curls. Curls? Didn't Ash straight…. I lost all coherent thoughts when Ashley starts licking my neck. I feel my center getting wetter. "mmm, Ash don't stop" " I don't plan on".

I feel Ashley's desire growing more, and it turns me on more. Nothing is going to stop us. Ash is sitting on the toilet and I'm straddling her. We only have our underwear. Ashley's hands are making its way to my breast. I hear a knock then another one. "Spencer, Spencer," that voice sounds familiar. "Ohh my god" I moan. Ashley is sucking my right nipple. "Spencer" louder knocks follow. "SPENCER MARIE CARLIN !" "Mom?" "What are you doing here?"I ask confused what my mom is doing at Greys. Ashley stands up and starts fading away. "Spencer, wake up, you are going to be late to school?" I open my eyes at start looking for Ashley. My heart is beating so fast that I think it's going to jump out of my chest. Ash is nowhere. I'm not at Greys; I'm in my room. It's not night; it's morning. I'm not with Ash; I'm hugging "her" pillow. Everything was a dream, but it felt so real. I close my eyes trying to go back to my dream. "Spencer" "yes, mother, I'm awake" I yell. I know my mom doesn't deserve it, but I'm so frustrated. I want to cry the aching between my legs doesn't stop. "UGH" I groan. I so need a cold shower. These dreams are more and more frequent, and I don't know what to do. I'm madly in love with my best friend (and "ex") Ashley Davies, but she is dating the head cheer bitch Dennison, Jessica Dennison.


	2. Chapter 2

After the dream I had this morning, I took a very, very cold shower. This has been my routine for a while. I have been having these not innocent dreams about Ash and I for a while; since we did "it". At the begging, I thought it was normal. I mean Ash was the first person I ever have sex with, and it was an amazing experience, and I thought it was normal that I replayed in my dreams that night. It took months, yep months to realize, my real feelings towards Ash, and when I did it was too late; Ash had already moved on. I suck at love stuff. All my short life, I thought I was in love, well not in love, but I had a big crush on someone, and then I realize that the love of my life was right next to me ,and I didn't see it. I lost her. I groan and hit my forehand.

"Spencer, is everything all right sweetie?" my mom asked entering the kitchen.

"yep, everything is all right, mom" I answered while i took the gallon of milk out of the refrigerator.

"Are you excited? This is your last year, and you are going to be co-captain" my mom says excited. She was a cheerleader when she was in high school that's why she is excited, I'm going to be co-captain.

"I don't know if I want to be a cheerleader anymore"

"Why not spencer? You were so happy last year when you make it to the team"

"Well.." what can I say? Because mom I can't stand Jessica (the cheer captain) because she is dating Ashley. Because every time I see them together I think of ways of slowly and painfully killing Jessica and hiding her body or I think of ways of kidnapping Ashley and having my way with her. I so like that; Ashley being my sex slave. A small smile appears in my face.

"Spencer, are you spacing again"

"Nooo"

"You had been doing that a lot lately. If I didn't know, I will say that you are in love" my mom says the last part singing and I almost choked on the milk I was drinking.

"Mom" I said trying to look offended

"What? There is nothing wrong with being in love. Love is the best feeling of the world"

I bet it's when the person you are in love with loves you back. I open my mouth to answer my mother when the doorbell rings.

"I got it" I said to my mom and run to the door wearing the biggest grin on my face. I know that the object of my affection is on the other side of the door.

"Hey stranger" I said opening the door.

"Hi Spence, I never though you will be so happy to see me" the petty brunette says.

"Oh, hey Ky, how are you"

"Not as happy as you, can come in?"

"Sure" I move so she can enter my house. "What happened?" I asked concerned because Kyla is always happy. Kyla is the most optimistic person I ever know.

"Drama queen" Kyla mumbles and walks towards the kitchen. I see Kyla's figure disappear in the kitchen.

"Don't mind her; you know how siblings can be" A familiar voice says. I turned around and smile at the owner of the voice.

"Hey Raife, how are you?"

"Great, and you princess?" Raife answers and hugs me.

"Fine, thanks" he is smiling. His smile reminds me of Ashley's smile. "Come in"

"Is Paula in the kitchen?"

"She is"

"Please, tell me she didn't cook" He whispers

"She did, sorry"

"It's ok, I think I could handle it" he tries to sound convincing but I can see his fear. I don't judge him. My mom is the worst cook. It's not her fault, she works a lot, and dad was the one who always cook. My dad, I miss him a lot, I know if he was here, he will help me with my dilemma.

When I enter the kitchen, everyone (by everyone I mean my mom, Ky and Raife) is sitting, and holding hands ready to start our prayer.

"We can't start; Ash is not here, yet" I say sitting in my chair.

"She is not coming" Ky says "drama queen called her this morning" ky says rolling her eyes "she said that she got in this big fight with butthead, and she needed Lee to cheer her up" Ky says mimicking Jessica's voice.

"Kyla"

"What dad? Ash is like Jessica's toy. Whatever she ask her to do she does"

"Kyla, your sister is trying to be a good girlfriend. Jess needs her now"

"I bet she is lying" Ky says. As you can see Kyla is not a Jessica fan. In fact, she hates her because she know that Jessica is a manipulate bitch.

"I think it's very sweet that Ashley is supporting her girl" my mom says. Ugh! Mom in what team are you on? it's not sweet. Ash should be here with me with her family; she should be here following a tradition that we started a few years ago. We always have breakfast together the first day of school. I'm sure that bitch know how important this day is, and came up with something. Raife must notice my sadden face because he assure me that Ash was looking forward today, and didn't want to miss our "family" breakfast. Still it hurts to know that Ash is with her and not here.

The rest of the morning was spent eating, talking, and laughing at Raife's jokes. It was like every other year, but I couldn't help feeling incomplete. I felt like this after my dad's death, but the feeling when away when I met Ash .Ohh, I miss Ash: her lame jokes, her crinkled smile, her smirk, her sexy husky voice, the feeling of her soft hand while we are praying, her scent, her … you got it. I miss her.

Carmen one of my friends drove Kyla and I school. Carmen is Hispanic girl, I met last year. She has been hitting on me since we met, but we are only good friends. She is nice and cute, but my heart has already an owner, but maybe if things don't work out with Ash, I may give a chance to Carmen.

"Didn't drama queen have a crisis?" Carmen asks while we are walking on king high hallways. Jessica is talking and laughing with her minions. She spots us, and waves at us. We roll our eyes; this widens her smile and starts walking towards us.

"Hello Spencer, How are you today?" she asks with her fake smile.

"Hi Jess, we are fine, thank you very much" Carmen answers imitating Jessica.

"Oh, Hi Carmen. I see that your relationship is going strong. I mean you guys answer for each other. How cute is that" her minions start laughing.

"yep, but we haven't reach the level when we start manipulating each other, so we can't spend time with other people. You and Davies are way ahead of us. Speaking of Davies, I'm sure she wouldn't like to know that you are messing with her best friend". Carmen says putting her arm in my shoulder as a sign of support.

"Wow, calm down Mendez. I was just joking. Spence knows that we are good friends. Right, Spence"

"Whatever" I said and start walking in direction to my locker.

"Spencer, don't forget that this week is cheerleaders try outs. I will see you later" Jessica yells and walks away with her minions.

"I don't know what Davies sees on her" Carmen says

"Really, Carm"

"Ok she is hot" I look at her "ok she is smoking hot but you are way hotter than her" she says smirking at me. "Spence if you let me I will make you the happiest girl" Carmen says getting closer to me.

"Don't start Mendez" I say pushing her away.

"Come on Carlin"

"You know Carm that you and me not happening" I say while I'm opening my locker.

"Why not? We are single and I like you so much Spencer" Carmen purrs in my ear and her hands go to my waist. I'm ready to turn around and push her away when a loud noise makes Carmen move away. Someone hit a locker.

"What the fuck is your problem Davies?" Carmen asks "why the fuck you hit the locker"

"I..I..I….saw a ..spider, yeah.. I saw a spider and ..I was trying… to killer her " Aww! Ash looks so cute when she is rambling. She is scratching the back of her head. I know that is something she does when she is nervous. I've always found adorable seeing The Ashley Davies nervous. She is always so full of herself. She is so cocky, but she has reasons to be like that she is the hottest girl , girls and boys throw themselves at her, and is one of most popular girls in school. And right now, she looks so hot. She is wearing blue jeans, and white band t-shirt. I can see her tanned and muscled arms, I want to…

"Spence, I was asking you if we can talk ALONE" Ash asks me.

"I don…" I elbow Carmen and she doesn't finish her sentence.

"Of course Ash" I say smiling at her and close my locker.

"Good" Ash says smiling. Carmen hesitantly leaves us but not without giving me disapproval look. Why she looks mad at me?

"Hey Spencey , I'm sorry that I missed breakfast" Ashley says guilty and looking to her feet

"It's ok Ash. I understand. It's a silly tradition that sooner or later we will stop following it" I lie to her. What? I can't tell her how much I miss her.

"You think it's silly" Ash asks pouting. It's was Ashley's idea that we should always have breakfast together of first day of school. According to her, it will give us good luck for the rest of the year.

"NOOO, I mean no, but I understand that you have to be with her"

"I really want to be with you guys, but Jess needed me. She got a fight with Aiden, and you know that things between her parents are not going well. They got in this fight and her dad left her house...and"

"It's ok Ash" I say stopping her. I didn't know that Jessica parents were having problems. I might hate Jessica and Aiden, but it doesn't make me happy to know that their parents' marriage is probably ending. I know what is to grow up with one parent, and Ash knows how hurtful a divorce is.

"Are you ok" I ask rubbing her arm.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'm proud of you"

"Don't exaggerate, Spence" she says locking eyes with me.

"I'm sooo proud…. that for the first time in your life you were on time" I say smacking her arm, and start walking.

"ohh come on, spence, I'm always on time" Ash says giving me the cutest pout.

"Because Ky and I are always pushing you"

"That's not true. I resent that" she says raising her brown. I tilt my head and look at her eyes.

"Ok, you are right Spence. I don't know what I will do without you" she says dramatically.

"I know. I'm indispensable"

"Wow! Someone's cocky today"

"You are not the only one Miss Davies" we enter our classroom and take our seats in the middle of the classroom.

"Spence" Ash whispers

"What Ash?"

"Will you have lunch with me?"

"Ash, we always have lunch together"

"Yep, but I was thinking on going somewhere, only you and me"

"Ash, you don't have to?"

"But I want to"

"Will that make you happy" She smirks "Ok I will go"

"Good, can we go to Jack In the box?" Ash asks me.

"Jack in the Box? Why? I thought you didn't like it"

"I do, but it's the only place that sells breakfast at any time, and I'm so hungry"

"Ash, you haven't eaten breakfast" I asked surprised.

"Nope" at that moment the bell rings, and the teacher enter the classroom. I silently ask her why. The teacher starts talking about the course. I see in the corner of my eye that Ashley is writing something in her notebook. She rips the page and passes it to me. When I start reading the note, a big smile grows in my face. The note says: "I remember that I promise you that the first day of school I will always have breakfast with you" I look at her and she's looking to the board but she is smiling. I see her and I feel a warm feeling in my heart. How could I doubt my feelings for her?


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to prissy020304, SoNfan, spashleyluver and everyone who is following this story. Thank you for your reviews. They motivate me to continue writing.

Do you guys think that the chapters are to long? Should I make them shorter?

Chapter 3

I spot Ashley leaning against her "baby" her black Porsche Cayenne. It was a gift from her mother: the famous designer Christine Woods. Ashley mother have made a fortune thanks to her clothing line and also by marring rich guys. Every time Christine divorces, her bank account grows more and more. Since Christine divorced Raife, she had been married and divorced four times. After their divorced, Raife kept the custody of Ash and Kyla. Ash and Ky only spend summer vacation with her mother, and sometimes when Christine is in LA, she visits her daughters, but that only happen a few times in a year. She tries to make it up to Kyla and Ash by buying them everything they want especially to Ash. To say that Ash and Christine doesn't have a good relationship is an understatement. Ash feels like her mother abandoned them because she was "different", and can't forgive her. Also, she is daddy's girl. She loves and admires her father so much. For Ash, Raife is her hero.

"Hey stranger" I greet Ash

"Hey yourself" Ash is wearing black aviators. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready" I say smirking

"Yea, right" Ash says opening the door for me.

"Wow! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" I say getting in the car.

"What Spence? I have always been a gentlewoman" Ash says trying to look hurt when she closes the door, but I can see a smile forming in the corner of her lips.

"I'm socked: the badass Ashley Davies opening the door to someone." I say joking.

"Miss Carlin don't make mad because I will have to punish you" Ash winks at me and starts driving. That shut me up. My mind start creating xxx imagines of Ashley punishing me. The imagines send a hot wave to my center. I move in my seat and cross my legs.

"The cat got your tongue" Ash says looking at me. "Oh my God! spence, you perv, what are you thinking" Ash says laughing.

"Nothing" I says looking everywhere but Ashley. I don't want her to see my red face. I'm fighting the blush.

"Why are you blushing like that" she is laughing.

"Shut up" I says trying to sound angry but it come like squeak.

"What Miss Carlin? Did I make you hot?" Ash flirts. Ash is a natural flirt. She flirts with everyone.

"In your dreams Davies" Ash raises her brown. "Actually, I was remembering something that Carm said today" I lie. Just at the mention of Carmen's name Ashley's smirk disappear from her face.

"You guys are getting closer, right?" Ash asks me. I swear I sense pain in her statement.

"Yep, we are good friends". I look at Ash. I try to express with my eyes all my feelings but I fail.

"Good" Ash says without taking her gaze from the road "I mean, I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy" she says smiling.

"Were are not dating, Ash"

"I know but you guys will. She is really into you". I didn't say anything else because I was afraid that I will end up bursting my real feelings. I don't want to scare Ashley. I don't want to lose her friendship. I prefer to keep my feelings than losing her.

The rest of the drive was spent without a conversation. We were just listening to music. When we entered the restaurant, Ash was back to being her goofy self and we forgot what happened in the car, and enjoyed our time together. When we were leaving I decided to go the restrooms, and Ash waited for me outside.

Ashley was refilling her drink when a redhead, got closer to her.

"Hi! Are you Ashley Davies? King High's soccer star?" The girl smirked at Ash. Ashley only nodded. "I have heard a lot about you" the skank said running her hand in Ashley's arm. "We should hang out sometime" she said smiling seductively at Ash.

"I'm sorry. I don't think my girlfriend would like that" Ash says looking at me and giving me a "help me" look.

"She doesn't have to know. I promise that you will not regret it" she says looking Ash up and down, but her eyes stop right on Ashley's crotch. Ash looks bored that the girl can't take a hint.

"Look, I'm flatter but…." I don't let Ash finish.

"Excuse, are you doing what I think you are doing?" I say putting a hand on my waist.

"Excuse" the skank says.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" I say getting in the skank personal space.

"Baby, please calm down" Ash says taking my hand.

"No Ashley, this whore is hitting on you, and you want me to calm down"

"I'm not a whore" the skank says offended "but I can rock your world Ash" she says looking at Ashley's crotch again and licking her lips. That set my on fire, and not the good fire. I try to punch her, but Ash holds me by the waist.

"Baby, it's not worth it" Ash whispers in my ear. I feel her breathing in my ear. It makes my knees weak. Thank god, she is holding me. I suppress the moan that wants to escape my throat. I need to remember that this is a show.

"Ashley, you can do so much better" the slut says.

"Shut up or I'm gonna let my girl off" Ash says to the slut who gives "I don't care" look. "You don't who she is. Do you? She is Spencer Carlin. The Kun Fu champion." I suppress my laugh when I see the face of the slut. She is pale. "She is black belt and when she starts fighting there nothing that make her stop" Ash says dramatically.

"What..whatever. I'm not scared" the slut says starting to walk away from us. Ash let go off me and the girl runs to the exit. Ash and I burst at laughing.

"Kun Fu champion? That was the best you can come up with" I say laughing.

"She believed it" she shrugs her shoulders. "Thanks for your help Spence" Ash tells me as we walk towards the exit of the restaurant.

"You welcome. That's what friends are for". This something Ash and I have always done. I someone who we don't like it's hitting on us. We pretend to be a couple.

"Poor girl, she couldn't resist the Davies charm" Ash says cocky, and give her a look. "What it's not my fault that god make me smoking hot" Ashley says loudly. An old lady that is outside gives Ash a disapproving look.

"Yeah! God have to make it up to you because He gave you a tiny brain" I say opening the door of the car.

"Nope Spence to make it up to me God gave me a big COC…"

"ASHLEY" I do not let her finish her phrase. The old lady is glaring at us. "Coke, she meant coke" the old lady glares at us again and enter the restaurant.

"What?" Ashley asks me getting in the car. I just glare at her and she shrugs her shoulders. I can't believe she was going to say that.

"You are unbelievably" I say smiling

"I know" Ash says wiggling her browns. I laugh at her antics.

This is something I always have admired from Ash. She is so confident, so sure of herself. Even though she is "different", she never let that affect her. She never gives a shit about what others might think of her. You might ask what do I mean when I say she is different? Well, Ash was born with a penis. She is hermaphrodite.

**Reviews are welcome and apologize for my grammar mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I haven't work on this fic in a loooooooooong time. I decided to write a chapter because there are a few people who asked me to do it, so here it is.

Remember to review!

Chapter 4

"Hey sexy" a husky voice whispers in my ear and I shiver.

"Hey hot stuff" I answer smiling at my brunette best friend.

"Who drove you?" Ash asks leaning on the lockers.

"Carmen" I saying taking my books out my locker.

"Why you didn't wanna ride with me?" cause I don't wanna see you sucking face with your _girlfriend._

"Cause I didn't wanna be the third wheel" I say closing my locker.

"Come one Spence. You know that's not true" she takes my hand and my heart beat accelerates. I wish she knew what she does to me. "You know you are my number one" she says smiling and wiggling her brows. I just shake my head at her.

"You will never change, will you?" I ask her smiling.

"You know me to well. Plus, don't act like you don't like it" she winks at me and I slap her arm.

She takes my backpack and we start walking to our first class. I can't help but remember when we were _dating _and she would walk me to class.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asks me bumping my hips with hers.

"Where are you books?" I ask her

"Spence, you know that things give me allergy" I roll my eyes at her. "And you don't mind sharing, do you?" she says raising one of her perfect brows.

She doesn't know what that simple action does to me. She is so sexy. She is wearing dark blue jeans that hug her body in the right places, a tight white t-shirt. I just wanna grab her face and kiss her until I can't breathe.

"spence" she says snapping her fingers at me.

"Uhh" I snap from my daydreams.

"Where were you, you little perv?" she says pinching my cheek.

"I'm not like you, ass" I say pushing her. I feel my face getting red.

"and why are you blushing?" she says laughing.

"I'm not" I feel my face getting redder.

"Aww! Spency you look so cute" she says with a baby voice.

"Jerk" I tell her and we enter our classroom.

We sit on our usual chairs and she hands me my backpack. She looks at me with her goofy smile. I roll my eyes at her and open my back. I hand her a notebook and pen.

"You need to start carrying you on stuff" I tell her with a serious tone.

Who I am kidding? I don't mind sharing my things with her. I wouldn't mind sharing my bed with her. I wouldn't mind sharing my last name with her, Ashley Carlin, sounds good, doesn't it? But I love the sound of Spencer Davies.

I sigh imagining who perfect our life will be.

The last bell rings and our English teacher start talking

"Spence" my future wife whispers.

"What?" I whisper back.

"Are you going to the party?" Ashley asks.

Oh right! The party, the Dennison party, the first party of the school year, I'm supposed to go because I'm the co-captain of the cheerleaders, but I don't want to be near neither Jessica nor Aiden.

"I don't know Ash" I tell her.

"But Spence it's a Dennison party! You can miss it girl" Ashley says imitating Madison.

I bit my lip to not burst out laughing.

We are both giggling like little girls.

Ashley's nose crinkles adorably.

She is so cute.

I hope our babies inherit it.

"Ms. Davies, do you have something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. Watabayashi asks.

"I was asking Ms. Carlin if we can share her book" the teacher nods. Ash moves her chair closer to me.

"Spence" she whispers again "are you going?" I glare at her and she gets the message clear. She knows I like to pay attention in class especially this one.

"So are you going?" my best friend asks me while we are walking on the hallways.

"I don't know Ash" I say with my arms on my chest.

"Come on Spency! You can't let me alone with those people." Ash pouts, most of the partygoers are jocks and cheerleaders. "I'm this shit because of you" she says pointing a finger at me.

"Now you are trying to guilt trip me" I say shaking my head "because of me you are the most wanted _jock _in school" I say pointing a finger at her.

"Please Spency" she says sticking more her bottom lip.

"Jess is going to be with you and if she ditches you I bet there will be a lot of chicks willing to be with you" I say trying to keep my jealousy at bay.

"But what if they try to take advance of me?" she asks pouting.

I wanna bit her bottom lip, so bad.

"You will be living your dream" I say looking away I don't wanna to see her beautiful face because I will say yes to whatever she asks me.

"What if they take my.." she looks around "virtue" she whispers. I laugh loudly.

"Do you even know what that is?" she shrugs her arms. "Chaste and Ashley Davies never go together". I laugh again and she glares at me.

This time we both burst out laughing.

"You are lucky you are my best friend" she says putting her arm around my shoulder "you just call me a slut and I let you live"

"How generous of you, thank you" I say putting my arm on her waist.

It feels so good to be this close to her.

After everything we been through, we are still Ashley and Spencer.

We just fit.

"I'm just that good" she says facing me.

Our eyes lock. I feel myself getting lost in the deeps of her eyes.

"Hey baby" Jessica yells running towards Ash.

Ash and I separate.

Our moment was broken.

Ashley gives me a sad smile.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" the head cheerleader asks Ash while throwing her arms on Ashley's neck.

"I.." she doesn't let Ashley finish, she starts kissing her.

I look away. It breaks my heart to see them like that.

I start to walk away.

They don't even notice. They are to wrap up making out.

It hurt too much to not be the girl in Ashley's arms.

I feel so frustrate.

I kick a plastic bottle that was on the floor.

"Wow! Are you training to be the next Davies?" Madison says blocking my way.

"Move" I yell.

"ohh! Baby Spence is mad" she mocks, the bitch.

Can you believe we were friends?

"Did you _girlfriend_ leave you?" she asks with a smirk.

"Just like she left you" her smirk fells "can you tell Aiden to stop bother me?" I ask feigning innocence. Her face turns red.

"I dumped Ashley and Aiden. You were always after my leftovers" she says smirking again.

"If that helps you sleep at night.."

"Oh look! How cute they look together" she pointing at Ashley and Jessica who are hugging.

My face drops to the floor defeated. I push Duarte and continue walking.

"Hey Carlin" I keep walking. "Do you want an advice?" she asks me and I stop, but I don't turn around.

Let see what the bitch want to say.

"If I were you, I will fight for her" she says. I turn around and face her.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I tell her.

"If you don't know what I'm talking about, you don't deserve her" and with that she turns around and starts walking away.

What does she know about me and Ash?

But she is right I should fight for my girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews.

Here is an update. I'm not sure about this chapter. I haven't work in this fic in a long time so bear with me.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes!

Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome.

This chap is dedicated to prissy020304.

Chapter 5

"Wow" Chris opens his mouth "you look.. wow" he says checking me out.

"Hey Chris, eyes here" Kyla says pointing her eyes.

"Sorry" Chris says.

"Are you ready Spence?" Ky asks me.

"I don't know Ky" I say pulling down the mini dress I'm wearing.

"Relax Spence, you look breath taking Ashley wouldn't be able to resist you" she says squeezing my hand.

I take a deep breath and hop in Chris truck.

I told Kyla that I finally accepted my feelings for Ash and that I want to fight for her. To say Kyla was happy is an understatement, she was beaming. She was so excited and started rambling about how cool it will be if Ash and I date. She lent me a black strapless mini dress and helped me with my wake up.

The drive to the Dennison's is filled with encouraging words from my friends.

I get out of the truck and take a deep breath, this is it.

"Come Spence, you are gonna go there" Chris says pointing the house "and get your girl" He says massaging my shoulders.

"Thanks" I smile at him.

I can do this.

The living room is full of teens dancing around.

"Do you want a drink?" Chris asks us. I nod but I'm not paying attention. I'm busy looking around for Ash.

I don't see Ash or Jessica and I feel rage start at the pit of my stomach when I think where they could be.

"Can I have this dance?" a smirking brunette asks me.

"Only if you don't try to grope me" I tell her smiling.

"Who? Me" she pretends to be offended.

I laugh at her.

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" she says smirking.

"Nope, not today"

"Well" she says getting closer to me.

"Carm" I warn her.

"ok, ok. I know, I know" she raises her hands in sign of surrender "we can only be friends. I get it"

"But can we dance? Just one song please" she pleads. I look at Kyla who is busy talking with a jock.

"Just one but don't get touchy" I tell her and she laughs.

She takes my hand and leads me to the "dance floor". I turn around and I see Kyla giving thumps up.

Everyone knows that Carmen has a crush on me. Kyla says I should use Carmen to make Ashley jealous, but I can't do that to Carmen even though Carm is willing to help me.

But I don't want to play those games. I want to be honest about my feelings for the first time in my life.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I know I can get hurt.

I know my friendship with Ashley will change, but I'm willing to take the risk because Ashley is worth it.

"Hey Carm, I'm thirsty" I whisper in Carmen's ear "I gonna get a drink" we have been dancing for an hour.

"I'm gonna get it for you" and with that she starts walking towards the kitchen.

I haven't seen Ashley. I saw Jessica but not Ash.

Maybe she isn't here.

But she said she would come.

I pass my hand on my slightly wet curls.

The song "Give Everything Tonight" starts.

I love this song.

"Do you wanna dance sexy" I husky voice whispers on my ear, I shiver. I close my eyes and start moving my hips. Her hands go to my waist and my left hand goes to her neck.

"mmm" she whispers, smelling me. I'm wearing her favorite perfume.

I start gridding my back on her front.

"Fuck Spence" she says, a wave of wetness goes directly to my core.

She starts moving her hands on my sides.

We keep gridding together.

I turn around and put my hands around her neck.

Our eyes lock, her chocolates eyes are dark with lust.

She pulls me closer to her and a moan escapes my mouth when I feel her bulge rubbing me.

"You look so hot" she says with heavy breaths.

"Ash" I whisper.

She looks at my eyes and then my lips.

I see her licking her lips.

She closes her eyes and starts leaning.

I close my eyes too, her smell intoxicates me.

She smells like vanilla and…Ashley.

When our lips are almost touching, I'm able to smell the alcohol in her breath.

Her lips crash with my cheek.

I couldn't kiss her, not like this; she is drunk.

This is not how I want it to happen.

She opens her eyes and I see the hurt in her beautiful eyes.

Her hands drop to her sides.

"I'm sorry" she apologizes and tries to get away from me.

"Ash" I say locking my hands on her neck.

"I shouldn't…I'm sorry" she says moving her head to the side.

"Ash listen to me" I say tugging at her neck "I want to, but.."

"Here is your beer baby" a smirking Carmen says.

I turn and glare at her.

Ash takes my hands away from her neck.

"I'm sorry" Ashley says again.

"Ash" I say taking her hand.

"I get it Spence" she says looking between Carmen and me.

"It's not.." I say

"Where is your girl Davies?" Carmen asks my friend.

"Why do you care Mendez?" Ashley says glaring at her.

"Shouldn't you be with her" Carmen tells her.

"Mind your own business" Ash says with venom dripping from her voice.

"It's my business when you are humping my girl in the dance floor" a smirking Carmen says invading Ashley's personal space.

I'm sure my mouth is hitting the floor.

Her girl?

What the fuck Carmen?

"Fuck you" Ash says pushing her.

"That's what Spence does every night" She says with her stupid smirk.

Oh Carmen you are dead!

I have enough time to stop Ashley who was ready to wipe the smirk out Carmen's face.

"Ash calm down" I tell her with my hands on her waist.

"Did you hear what she said?" she asks yelling.

Everyone is looking at us. I don't know when the music stopped.

"Ash come on" I say pulling her away from Carmen.

"But that bitch said" she argues.

"Ashley" I plead.

"Why do you defend her? Is it true? Are sleeping with her?" she yells getting out from my grip.

I hear oh's from the people around us.

"Ashley" I scold her.

"What going on baby?" Jessica asks putting her hand on Ashley arm.

"Yeah tell her baby" Carmen mocks putting her hand on my waist.

Ashley looks at me and then at Carmen. She starts walking away. Jessica walks after her asking her what happened.

"Ash" Carmen grips my arm.

I turn around and shoot daggers at her.

She moves her hand immediately likes it's on fire.

"Should I start running?" she asks.

Oh! You should!

Charlee: I hope you like this one to.

Lileyfan: a big part of the fic will be flashbacks. What do you think about this chapter?

Sewakk15: I wasn't planning on posting a chap because I'm writing another fic, and I wanna finish my other fic first, but I'm gonna try working on both fics.

Pati1996: pati, because of you, I update this fic.

Prissy020304: thank you for your reviews. I hope you still like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Thank you for all your reviews and for following this fic. You guys are awesome.

Here is a new chapter. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 6

"Are you still mad at me?" Carmen asks me. I glare at her.

I know you are wondering why she is alive. After the stunt she pulled, I was ready to kill her, but Chris didn't let me. He said that if I killer, I would go to jail. If I go to jail, I would only have sex with Ash once in a blue moon, so excuse me, but my sex life with Ash is way more important than my thirst for revenge.

"It wasn't my fault" she argues. Bitch… doesn't she get that I don't want to hear her voice?

"Hey, I didn't say go tell Ash that you are hooking up with Spence" Kyla says.

She is Ashley's sister, she is Ashley's sister. I keep repeating on my mind.

I can't kill her because Ash will miss her.

It doesn't matter how much she says she can't stand her, she is her sister.

"I said 'make Ashley jealous'" Kyla states. I close my eyes and count to ten.

I can't kill her.

We are going to need her to babysit our future babies.

"And how was I supposed to do that?" Carmen says.

"I don't know, by flirting with Spence or being touchy" Kyla says rolling her eyes. "I don't know how you Lesbos work"

"I don't know why you are mad, you should be thanking me" Carmen says to Kyla "your plan worked. Ashley was jealous"

"But the plan was: make her jealous, she would beat the crap out you and then she and Spence would have hot make up sex" a tipsy Kyla says.

Ew! That's her sister she is talking about, though I like the last part of her plan.

"You didn't tell me the last two parts of your plan" oh don't worry Carmen I can carry with the second stage of her _plan_.

"Duh, so you didn't ruin it" Kyla says swinging her beer.

"What a nice friend Kyla" I tell her, taking a sip from my beer.

"I know right" Kyla says looking at me with those big brown eyes of hers. They remind me so much of Ashley's, so I can't hurt the younger brunette, even after plotting that stupid plan.

I know she did it because she wants to help me. In her little brain, it would have worked perfectly, too bad in real life it didn't.

I smile drunkenly at her. I'm a little tipsy right now. I haven't seen Ash.

Ky, Carmen and I are in the backyard drinking. I know the last two people you would want to be with.

Chris went to look for Ash, but hasn't come back.

"Ash knows is not true" Kyla tells me hugging me "she knows you. She was just..jealous"

"You are right Ky. Ash reacted that way because she is drunk. She can't believe I'm sleeping with Carmen" I say, my face wrinkles in disgust. "No offense Carm"

"I guess I deserve it" Carmen pouts. I notice that her pout is not as cute as Ashley's. The way Ashley's bottom lip sticks makes me…..

"Hey we need to go inside. We need more buzz" Ky says wiggling her empty bottle of beer.

Carmen helps me to stand up and we start walking. Kyla starts singing and Carmen follows her lead. I put my hands on my ears. This wasn't the way I was supposed to spend my night.

I was supposed to spend my night in my bed… with a naked Ashley.

"I don't wanna know what she is thinking" Kyla tells Carmen when she sees the big smile I have on my face.

We are on the kitchen, getting our drinks.

"Hi Spencer" a brunette boy says smiling… seductively? Ugh! "What a show you put tonight?"

We ignore him.

"I though you like this" he says rubbing his crotch.

"EW" kyla and Carmen say at the same time.

"Fuck off, little dicky" I say smirking, his face drops.

Everyone in school knows about Ricky's tiny little friend, thanks to one Ashley Davies.

He looks like fish without water.

"Hey douche bag. Have you seen Davies?" Carmen asks Ricky.

A smirk grows in his face.

"She is upstairs in Jess' room. They are going at it like rabbits. If you walk in the hallway you can hear the bed squeaking."

"Ass" I tell him pushing him. I walk out the kitchen I can't be in the same place with that jerk.

What if he said the true?

Maybe they are talking or… jumping on the bed.

'No you idiot! You are the only insane person who instead of having sex with Ashley, pretends to have sex with her' I tell myself.

"We are you going?" Carmen asks me.

I haven't notice but I'm walking upstairs.

I need to see if it's true.

"Wait for me" Kyla yells from the bottom. She fell and it's having trouble getting up.

Carmen runs to assist her.

I keep walking.

My heart stops when I see the door from Jessica's room open.

There is a shocked Ashley, next to her is Dennison, fixing her skirt.

I feel tears building up.

I knew they may be sleeping together, but…

I run down and pull Carmen's hands.

"Take home" I beg.

She looks at me and then Kyla, Kyla nods sadly. Carmen takes me in her arms and leads me through the drunken teenagers.

When I'm in her car, I break down.

She hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

I hear Ashley calling my name.

"Let's go" I yell at Carmen

"Are you sure?" she questions.

"GOO" she starts driving the car.

I see throughout the rearview mirror, Ashley is running after me.

I know I shouldn't be acting this way.

It's not her fault that I'm in love with her.

It's logical that she and Jess will have sex, but it hurts too much. I can't face her right now.

"Where do you wanna go?" Carmen asks.

"I don't care" I say curling in ball on the passenger seat.

Here we are, parked in a point view. We have been seating here for a half of hour, drinking. We haven't said a word since we left. A few minutes ago I stopped crying.

"What do you wanna do?" Carmen asks looking at me. I lock my gaze with her brown eyes, not the ones I love but..

"Spencer" she whispers leaning closer to me.

I grab her face with my two hands and start kissing her.

"Wow" Carmen says when we separate to breathe. I pull her towards me and kiss her again.

"Spencer wait" she says pulling away "not that I mind but are you sure?" she questions.

"I'm this sure" I say straddling her lap and kissing her.

I don't know if it's the alcohol doing but if Ashley can sleep with other people, so I can.

Prissy020304: I bet after this chapter you will hate Carmen more. Can you kill her? Hmm, let me think. Of course you can lol. I've never been a big fan of her.

Lileyfan1415: what do you think about this chap? Did you like it?

Awesomeness: I hope you like this one too.

Rsonee: I will try updating as fast as I can, but it will be short updates. I hope you guys don't mind.

IhEaRtSpAsHlEy: me a tease? But you like to be teased, right?

Pati1996: yeah because of you, it was a way of saying thank you for always reviewing my fics.

twilightbloodVD: can I tell you a secret? They are gonna kiss next chap.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone!

I must say I'm impressed with the reviews. I just posted the chap yesterday and today I checked my email and see all the reviews.

Thank you for reviewing! Don't forget to review!

I just wrote this chapter today, so sorry for any grammar mistakes. I know many of you wanna know if Spangs had sex, so read and find out.

Chapter 7

"_Wow" Carmen says when we separate to breathe. I pull her towards me and kiss her again. _

"_Spencer wait" she says pulling away "not that I mind but are you sure?" she questions._

"_I'm this sure" I say straddling her lap and start kissing her._

_I don't know if it's the alcohol doing but if Ashley can sleep with other people, so I can._

"OH SHIT" Carmen screamed.

"YES!" Carmen screamed in the night.

"FUCK Spencer!" Carmen yelled.

We are park in the driveway of my house. I'm playing with the seat belt.

"uh..thank you for tonight?" I say unsure to Carmen; she nods her head. I feel awkward after everything that happened.

"Soo.. I will see you….Monday?" I say opening the passenger door. She nods again.

I get out and close the door.

"Night Carm" I tell her and turn around.

"Spencer wait" Carmen calls me.

I turn to face her.

"Are we ok?" she asks me. I nod my head. "After everything that happened today?" I nod my head biting my bottom lip.

"I don't want what we did today to affect our friendship. It was a crazy night, but I don't regret anything" she says smirking.

"It was" I agree.

"I like you. I really like you Spencer. If things don't work out with Ashley, you know you can come to me. I will take care of you" she says winking.

I'm sure my face is red as a tomato.

I remember me straddling Carmen and then….

"I promise I won't tell anyone. You know I can keep a secret" she says winking and turning on her car.

I wave at her when she is driving away.

I take my house key out the mat.

I forgot my purse at the party.

I'm sure Kyla got it.

I open the door slowly.

I tiptoe my way to my room.

I called my mom and said I would spend the night at the she sees me at this hour in our house, she will attack me with thousands questions.

I open slowly my bedroom door and turn on the light.

I almost have a heart attack when I see Ashley sitting on my bed.

"What the fuck Ashley?" I say with my hand on my heart.

My heart is beating like crazy I don't if it's because she scared the crap out of me or because she is here.

"Where were you?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"You scare the crap out me" I whisper.

"Where were you?" she asks, her anger dripping in her voice.

"I.."

"Were you with her?" she hisses.

"Fuck you Ashley" I say remembering why I ran away "that's not your fucking business"

I guess I'm still a little tipsy.

"It's my fucking business. I have been seating here for hours, worrying sick about you and you were with that bitch" she says seething.

Is it wrong that I find angry Ashley hot?

I wanna push her on the wall and have my way with her.

"Couldn't you call me? I've been waiting for you since you left" an angry Ashley says.

"I didn't ask you. Shouldn't you be screwing your girlfriend?" I hiss.

"That's not your business" she fires back.

"You are right, who you do is not my business and who I do is not yours" I say feeling a lump in my throat.

"Fuck Spence" she gets up and starts pacing around. I see her pulling at her curls.

She takes a deep breath and locks her gaze with me.

"What's going on with her?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say turning my face.

My gaze falls to the floor, embarrassed.

"Did you..did you sleep with her?" she asks with a small voice.

"What?" I say looking at her.

"Did that fucking bitch take advantage of you?" Ashley says fuming.

"She didn't force me" I yell at her.

"What?" she asks with wide eyes.

"Anything that happened today was initiated by me, not Carmen" I tell her quietly.

I see her seat defeated on my bed.

Flashback

_Two minutes after I straddled Carmen, I started hitting her chest._

"_Spencer what's wrong?" a worried Carmen asked._

"_Why?" I said between sobs "why your lips aren't as soft and pouty as Ashley's, why you don't smell like her" I said sobbing "why your hair isn't curly?WHY? WHY?" I cried._

_Don't judge me I was drunk and heart broken._

"_It doesn't feel the same. It feels…" I said._

"_Wrong" Carmen ended the sentence for me. I nodded._

_She helped me out of her lap and gave me a weak smile. I felt bad for the girl. She isn't bad looking. She is a good kisser, but she is not Ashley. In the past I kissed enough frogs and tried to act like it was right, but it wasn't. Ashley is the one for me; she is my other half, my princess charming._

"_I'm sorry" I sobbed._

"_It's ok" Carm said smiling weakly._

"_I'm so…" I throw up on Carmen's seat._

"_OH SHIT" Carmen screamed._

_Later on, we were in the backseat of Carmen's car._

_After I finished throwing up, Carmen took me to the backseat. I didn't wanna go home yet. I knew Ashley maybe there. I wasn't ready to face her, not like that. I was a mess. I wanted some time to recover and hoped that Ash would be sleeping._

_My head was resting on her lap._

_She was running her fingers on my hair while I rambled about Ashley._

"_I don't know what I see on her" I said and heard Carmen said "me neither"._

"_She is a fucking player and did you know she likes older women?" I said with a disgusted face. She moved her head no._

"_She does. She has been crushing on older women since we were little. She even proposed to our fifth grader teacher, with a fucking ring pop" Carmen laughed._

"_What did the teacher said?" Carmen asked curious._

"_That she couldn't because she was already married" I said smiling, remembering Ashley face._

"_I bet that hurt Davies ego" Carmen said smiling._

"_Nope, it made it bigger. Ash said she said no because she was married not because she didn't like her" we laughed._

"_She would kill me if she finds out I told you" I said._

"_You know one time she was super mad at me. We were about 10; she showed me her..little friend" I said blushing . _

"_Why did she?" Carmen asked raising her eye browns in confusion._

"_I was curious, so she showed me and I said it looked like a worm. It looked so little" I said blushing. The alcohol was affecting me. That's not something I will say sober. Carmen scrunched her face disgusted,_

"_so.. Davies dick is little" she said laughing. _

" _YES!" Carmen screamed in the night._

"_Gracias Dios" She said in Spanish._

_She was beaming_

"_Actually, it was, not anymore" I felt my face burning._

_I can't believe how Ashley didn't grow too much in height, but her..little friend grew, a lot._

"_EW Spence! Can you keep those details to yourself" she said disgusted._

"_Carmen I remind you that you saw it" I told her._

"_I was giving a helping hand" she said._

"_That sounded so wrong" I said._

"_I know, but I didn't really see it and I was helping because I wanted to make cool points with you" she winked._

"_I don't get it. Only two years ago, Ash was the school freak because her little friend and now girls are throwing themselves at her because her little friend" I said confused._

"_You know she named it" I said giggling. "Only Ashley Davies would name her dick" Carmen laughed._

"_How she name it?" Carmen asked between laughs._

"_I'm not telling you. I might be drunk but not stupid" _

"_You are not fun" she whined._

"_She is lazy, stubborn, and… and she farts, she burps, she flirts, she has dirty mouth and…a dirtier mind. All she thinks about is cars, and boobs and hot ass..es and" I rambled._

"_but..but I ..love her. I want to spend all my time with her. I miss her when she is not with me. I dream about her. I can't help but smile when I see her beautiful face. I feel butterflies when she is close to me. I feel secure in her arms. She makes me feel like I can do anything. She sings to me, she watches romantic movies with me, she makes me laugh, she is nice, ok she tries to be nice, to Kyla because I ask her. She..she was sweet and gentle" I said with a dreamy face "she treated me like I was made of crystal. She was so afraid of hurting me. She made me feel so special and loved. I will never regret losing my virginity to her" I said smiling remembering my first time._

"_FUCK Spencer" Carmen yelled._

_I looked at her, wishing to disappear. I was too wrapped out in my feelings for Ash that I totally forgot she was there._

"_I didn't need to know that she took your V card" I put my head on my hands. I felt myself blushing from my head to my feet. I'm not ashamed or anything, but it was something too personal. Something I only share with Ash._

"_Sorry Spence. It just that.. I.. like you and finding about…you guys doing it..I.." Carmen said._

"_Can you forget about it?" I asked her "Carm , I like you too ,but as a friend. Can we be friends" she nodded._

_End flashback_

"So it was that good" an angry Ashley asks.

"Ashley" I say tiredly.

"Don't say anything, your silence tells me all I need to know" she says fuming.

She gets up and walks to the door. I take her hand before she reaches my bedroom door.

"We just kissed ok and it was like a few kisses. I couldn't do anything because.."

"why?" she asks locking her gaze with mine.

"You" I barely say. "I lov.."

I can't finish because Ashley's lips are crashing with mines.

When I feel her soft lips moving in perfect symphony with mines, I can help but think this feels so right.

I decided to write and post chapter 7 today because I see that many of you thought that Spencer slept with Carmen, ew! Not happening. They are all teenagers and you know when we are we make mistakes, sometimes. Spencer was just drunk and jealous. I will explain Spashley relationship in the next chapters.

**Charlee:** Yeah, you are right, Carmen should be slapped. Would you do the honors?

**Loudmouthschmuck**: I'm glad you bring that. As the summary says everything starts in their junior year and the chapters I've been written are about their senior year. I'm gonna write one more chapter about the present and then I will be writing about the junior year, their past: most of your questions will be answer in the coming chapters. I hope I'm not making the fic too confusing, if I'm just let me know. I'm open to suggestions.

**Lileyfan**: but she didn't see Ash sleeping with jess, she assumed they did. What do you think about this one?

**Spashleyluv:** Spencer was upset and Carmen was there, lucky bitch, but nothing happened. Have some faith on Spence. If she hooks up with someone (other than Ash) it will be with a hot chick from this forum, lol.

**Irishinjunkie1024:** everyone hates Carmen lol. I don't like her either.

**Pati1996:** don't worry Carmen is going away. She is going to be in one (or two) more chapters and then we will be Carmen free… but eventually she will be back.

**Prissy020304:** I agree (100%) with you. It's so wrong to take advantage of someone, too bad there are people who only think about their needs and don't care about others.

: why were you mad at Ash? I'm curious cause everyone seem mad at Carmen or Spence, well mostly Carmen.

**FFReviews:** I made her stop, nothing happened. I wasn't looking for a strong reaction or I must said I didn't write the chapter to get more reviews, I just feel like the chapter was needed. I haven't write chapter 8, but I hope when I do, you will get what I'm saying.

**Lexi10290**: I'm not sure about this chapter. I had so many ideas, but I decided to post it today cause everyone wanna know if they hook up or not. Did you like it?

**Dani**: good question. In the next chapter you would find out how Ashley ended up with Jess.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone!

Thank you so much for all the reviews and for following the fic.

I just wrote chapter 8, sorry for any mistakes.

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 8

"_We just kissed ok and it was a few kisses. I couldn't do anything because.."_

"_Why?" she asks locking her gaze with mine._

"_You" I barely say. "I lov.."_

_I can't finish because Ashley's lips are crashing with mines._

_When I feel her soft lips moving in perfect symphony with mines, I can't help but think this feels so right._

It took me a few minutes to kiss her back.

I can't believe I'm kissing her.

Our lips move together again and again.

Ashley's hands slide around my waist and I immediately thrust my hands into her soft curls and pull her closer.

I feel Ash's tongue running across my bottom lip; I open my lips and allow her to deep the kiss.

"mmm" we moan, feeling our tongues moving together.

I kiss her with everything I have, pouring my feelings on the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss I start slowly walking backwards until the back of my knees meet my bed. I pull Ashley with me.

I lay in my bed with Ash on top of me.

"Mmm" Ashley moans.

We continue kissing again and again, stopping just to breathe.

I start running my hands on her back.

"Spencer wait" my badass brunette says between kisses.

"Baby I want you" I say grinding my hips.

"Oooh fuck" Ashley moans closing her eyes.

She stops kissing me and I feel her tense.

"Ash"

"I'm sorry spence" she says with teary eyes. " I..can't"

"Why?" I ask in a small voice, afraid of her answer.

"We can't. It's.. it's wrong" she says sitting.

"why?" I demand. "I want to and you want it to" I say looking at her crotch.

It's obvious she wants me as much as I want her.

I can see her hard on, why is she stopping?

"We can't" she says shaking her head "it's not right, you are drunk. I can't.."

"I know what I'm doing" I tell her, sitting next to her.

"You are drunk" she says looking at her shoes.

"Ash" I whisper, running my right hand on her cheek "I want to be with you"

"Tonight.. but tomorrow you will regret it" she tells me not meeting my gaze.

"Damn it Ashley" I take her face with my two hands and force her to look at my eyes.

"I love you, ok, I love you so much" I whisper the last part.

I lean in to kiss her, but she moves her face.

"You are confused" I see a tear rolling down on her cheek.

"I'm not Ash, I love you"

"Just like you love Aiden" she says getting up.

Aiden

I loved Aiden but I was never in love with him.

"I did like him… a lot and care about him, but I never loved him and I will never love someone like I love you." I state quietly.

"You didn't?" she asks looking at me "if you didn't why you ran to him?" she asks me, more tears running down. "I thought that…"she shakes her head.

"ash"

"That night I wanted to show you how much I love you… and I thought you might love me too, but it was just sex for you"

"Ash..I.."

"It was the happiest day of my life. I thought I finally got a chance to be happy. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but Aiden beat me at it"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know.."

"But you had to run to Aiden" she yells "Do you know how I felt when I saw you kissing him? The day after you slept with me"

Oh shit!

I didn't know Ash had more than friendly feelings for me at that time.

She was dating that chick..

"Wait, if you had feelings for me, why you never say anything? and you were going to ask out that chick, the day after we made love, remember"

"Spencer, you are really a blonde" she says shaking her head "there wasn't any chick; I was going to ask YOU"

"But"

"But what? Did you think I was going to confess my love for you when you were sucking face with your _boyfriend_?" she says laughing sarcastically.

"Ugh" I slap my forehead.

The only reason I accepted going on a date with Aiden was cause I though Ashley was ok with it. I thought she liked someone else.

"You chose him"

"How? I didn't even know how you feel?" I say shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter"

"Why? Because you have Jessica?" I yell.

"And you have Carmen" We glare at each other.

"Girls, I'm home?" a sleeping Paula yells from the bottom of the stairs.

Ashley starts cleaning her tear stain face with hands.

I fix my clothes and hair as fast as I can.

Ashley puts her jacket on, I guess to cover her bulge, and fixes her hair.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" my mom says looking at the clock. It's 3:50 am. "Don't tell me you just came back?" my mom asks. She is wearing her work clothes. I didn't know she work the night shift today.

"I..we got here before curfew but we were talking, we didn't realize how late it was" Ashley says smiling weakly at my mom.

My mom nods. She knows Ash and I can spend all night talking.

"Are you spending the night here Ash?" my mom asks Ashley.

"no, Paula.. I'm leaving"

"Why Ash? It's late. You can sleep with spencer."

That's what I was trying to do before you came, mom.

"I need to go check Ky and my dad. I hope they haven't burn down our house" she says moving to the door and kissing my mom's check.

"Don't worry Ashley, if your house was on fire, we will be the first to notice" my mom says hugging Ash.

Did I forget to mention that we are neighbors?

"Thank you for taking care of Spencer"

"No problem Paula. Good night" Ashley says looking at me.

I see her open her mouth, but she doesn't say anything else.

She leaves taking my heart with her.

"Are you ok?" my mom asks.

"Yes mom" I say looking to the floor so she can't see my teary eyes.

"Did you have a fight?" she questions. I shake my head.

"uhh, so why Ashley used the door?" my mom asks with a smile. I can't help but smile too.

Since we became friends, Ash has used the window to sneak in/out. We thought our parents didn't know.

"Mom" I say hugging her.

"shh! It just a silly fight" she says running her hands on my hair "It's normal, just because you guys are in love doesn't mean everything is going to be peachy"

"What?" I ask shocked

"You though I didn't know"

"but..how..when..?" I ask her, curious

When she found I was in love with Ash? I just realized I was in love with her a few months ago.

Idiot! When guys _dated_.

"I knew you were in love with her when you came fuming and demanding to switch teachers in fifth grade." I feel myself blushing.

"You went on and on how much you dislike Mrs. Roderick, who used to be your favorite teacher. Causally, you started hating her after Davies 'proposed' to her" my mom says laughing and I groan.

"She was a cougar" I say remembering my blonde teacher.

"The Davies does have type" my mom adds.

"Yeah women" I pout.

"Why you didn't tell me?" I demand.

"You had to find out on your own" my mom says moving us to the bed.

"But it would have save me a lot of trouble" I whine.

"And where is the fun in that?" my mother asks and I pout. "Come on, get ready to bed"

"mooom" I whine.

"Tomorrow, we will talk about it and about drinking, don't think I didn't notice" my mother says pointing at finger at me.

Man !

Nothing escapes Paula Carlin.

"Mom"

"yeah"

"Thank you"

"I love you baby" she says kissing my cheek

"Love you too"

I roll in the bed, exhausted.

Today was a fucking roller coaster.

I need to think how I'm going to fix disaster that is my life.

JSerenade: thank for reading my fic. I hope you like this chap.

Sonfan92: Spence and Ash belong together, don't you think?

Awesomeness: well they didn't get together but they will eventually. In this fic I didn't wanna write Carmen as the bad guy though I didn't like her in the show.

Spashleyluv: they aren't together yet, but they will. Be patience lol.

Loudmouthschmuck: I guess they don't like Carmen because they feel she is getting between Spashley, but it's not her fault that they aren't together. She just likes Spencer and is honest about her feelings.

Fancy-pants-mcwriter-face: thanks for your review. Do you like this chap?

Goshperfect: your back! ya te extranaba. You also hate Carmen, poor Carmen lol.

Dani: I don't think Carmen is that bad, what do you think about this chap?

Lileyfan1415: I said this chapter will be about how Ash and Jess got together but I haven't updated so I decided to post this short chap.

Charlee: they still have to clear things up. They have a lot of talking to do.

Pati1996: no spangs sex, yeahh!

FFreviews: let see what Ash is gonna to do about Jess.

Idwalkthroughhell4u: well they didn't get together but at least they kissed that's better than nothing right?

diamondkobe: here is chap 8, did you like it?

Inviziblic: something tells me you aren't gonna like this ending.

Lexi10290: I haven't read stories by Victorial17. Does she write Spashley fiction? Which stories written by her do you recommend me?


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I haven't update. I was sick and I wasn't in the mood. Next chap will be about how everything started, their junior year.

Thank you for all your reviews!

Let me know what you think about this chap.

Sorry for my grammar mistakes.

Chapter 9

"Hey" Ashley greets me, sitting on the swing next to mine.

We are in the park which is close to our house.

"Hey yourself" I say playing with my shoes on the sand.

"How are you?" she asks looking at me.

"Hung over and grounded for a week" I tell her looking at her chocolate eyes.

"And what are you doing here?" she asks grinning.

"My punishment stars tomorrow" my mom took pity of my hang over and broken heart.

"Your mom is so cool"

"I know. Remember me to never drink again"

"Sorry" she drops her gaze to the sand.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't drink"

"You shouldn't. You get horny" she laughs.

"Shut up" I say hitting her arm. We both laugh.

"I acted like an ass" she says rubbing her arm.

"Nothing new" I tell her, she pushes me.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Ashley decides to break it.

"I.. I'm really sorry. It's not an excuse but..ugh! I was so mad and confused" I don't say anything just look at her.

"Christine called and..you know we had the same old fight"

I know the same old fight, Christine trying to convince Ashley to "cure" herself.

"Why she can't accept me? I don't get it. she isn't even part of my life, why she cares if I have a dick or not? I don't care what she thinks"

"You do Ash"

"No I don't. She is no one" I take her hand and stroke it.

Even though Ashley doesn't say it she cares about her mother.

"And then I went to see Jess and Troy was there" I roll my eyes at her and drop my hand.

Troy is Jessica's ex-boyfriend.

"They are friends Ash"

Jessica and Troy broke up because he moved to Texas.

"I know but it scares me" she adds with a small voice.

Her answer hurts me.

"Ash, they dated for two years. It's normal you are… jealous" It's hard to talk about her relationship with Jessica.

"Jess wants you not him" I assure her.

"That's what I'm afraid of" she says looking her gaze with me.

"It didn't bother me…I didn't feel jealous"

"cause you trust her" I state. She just shakes her head.

"When he said goodbye he hugged her and I didn't feel anything" she takes a deep breath.

"You were never the jealous type" I say laying my hand on her leg.

"But when I saw Carmen all over you….I..I wanted to punch her"

"That's what scares me. I shouldn't feel this way. You are my best friend" she says.

"cause you are always trying to protect me" I play dumb.

"I shouldn't feel this way" she says shaking her head.

"Which way Ash?" I want her to be completely honest because of our fears we are in this situation.

"You know Spencer"

"I want to hear it" I press.

After a few minutes of silence I take her face with my hands and lock my eyes with hers.

"I love you" I finally say.

Ashley gulps.

"I love you too"

I lean in to kiss her.

But Ash beats me at it.

She kisses my cheek.

"I'm in love with you Spence and I understand…"

I don't let her finish.

I crash our lips together.

I can't believe it!

She is in love with me!

I'm the happiest girl!

"Spence wait" she says stopping me.

"What? Why?" I say pouting.

I already miss her lips.

"We can't. I can't" she says getting up.

"But we love each other"

"You didn't hear me" she says moving her hands in the air "I'm in love with you" I have the biggest smile on my face.

"and I'm in love with you" I say grinning

"No Spence, you are not. You are just confused. You say that because you are afraid of losing me".

"Ashley I know what I'm feeling"

"You felt that way about Aiden a few months ago and what about Taylor? Oh and Carmen"

"What about them?" I say getting angry.

They are just my friends.

"I was confused about my feeling towards Aiden, but I'm 100% that I love you"

"Spencer I don't want to mess up our friendship. Let's forget about this" she argues.

"Ohh! So we are gonna pretend nothing happen" I yell getting up.

"you are just gonna throw a jealous fit every time you see me with Carmen and I'm gonna pretend it doesn't hurt me to see you with Jessica?" I ask her getting in her personal space.

"I don't want to hurt her. I care about her"she whispers.

"New flash Ashley, you already did. You cheated on her" I yell.

"I didn't" she defends herself.

"Oh really? So it wasn't you who were making out with me last night" I hiss.

"It depends on what time you are talking about" she spats and I glare at her.

"You know what Davies, leave me the fuck alone" I say getting my purse, ready to leave.

"Spencer wait" she takes my hand "I'm sorry. I...it still bother me that you were with her"

"Nothing happen, and you have no right to be jealous you have a GIRLFRIEND and cheated on her. You kissed me" I yell.

"I know.. but…"

"but what Ashley? You regret it?"

"No" she says seriously "I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want to get my hopes up and I don't wanna hurt Jess"

"You are doing an awesome job" I say sarcastically.

"I didn't cheat" I roll my eyes at her. "Ok. I kind of cheat"

"You kind of? Just because we didn't go all the way, doesn't mean you didn't cheat" she rolls her eyes this time.

"Yesterday, Jessica told me that if I go after you, we were done" she says sighing. "You know the rest"

"So you guys broke up?" I ask trying to mask my happiness.

"I guess. We haven't talk. I can't promise you anything until I talk with her. I love you Spencer and I will like to be with you, but I know you too well. I know how your feelings change. One day you love someone and then…"

"Because they weren't you, I dated all those guys because I wanted to be normal. I was afraid of my mom's reaction. I was afraid you would leave if you knew I was attracted to you, and….then Aiden came. I really like him. He was the perfect guy and I was finally normal. A straight girl dating the school's stud" and having a small crush on her best friend. "You wanna know why I like him so much" she nods her head. "Because he was the male version of you and I was safe with him. If I lost him it wouldn't hurt me as much as losing you. I can't be without you Ash" I cry. She hugs me.

"And then Carmen came and I found myself attracted to her" I feel her tense and hug her harder. "I was so confused. I didn't know if I was straight, bi or gay. It scared me not knowing"

"Then I realized it wasn't about my sexuality. It wasn't about me being gay or not. It was about my feelings. The only person I want to spend my life is you. I love you."

"Spence" she says cleaning my tears "why didn't you tell?"

"I was afraid of losing you and when I was ready you were with Jessica"

"You are never going to lose me. No matter what I'm always going to love you" she says kissing me forehead.

"I need to talk with Jess" she says and I nod. "and I don't know if I'm ready to be with you. I'm afraid you will change your mind."

"Ash"

"Spence listen, no matter what we will always going to be Spashley" she says grinning.

"Come on let's go home. I want to hang out with my best friend" she says grabbing my hand.

"Everything will be ok, right?" she gives me her crinkle smile and I know it is going to be ok.

We still have things to work , but at least I have hope.

I know she loves me like I love her.

Godlove: thank you. I hope you like this one too.

Lileyfan1415: did you like this chap? Any suggestions?

Goshtperfect: next chap will be about how spence and Ash started "dating"

Lexi10290: I started reading Kissing Booth love and I like it. I have read a few chaps, but it's a good fic. They are so cute and I like Paula.

Jserenade: I also like jealous Ash. She is so hot, lol.

Pati1996: there will be Spaiden.

Spashley: haha Ash is weird. When I'm horny, I do other "things" but crying lol. Ash had a lot emotions going on that day. She was drunk, hurt and horny.

Charlee: yeah I thought I need to make Paula nice since Arthur won't be in the fic. Did you like the talk?

Dani: yeah spencer and Ash need to straighten things out.

SoNFan: here is the chap.

Spashleyluv: do you like this one?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I understand if someone of you had lost interested in the fic. I tried updating but I feel like I lost the plot.

Let me know what do you think about this chap? And if you want me to continue.

**Chapter 10: You are my number one**

"Hola Hermosa" Carmen says with a deep voice.

"Hey carm, how is it going?" I ask opening my locker.

"Good and you?" she asks leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Peachy" I say looking to the couple in front of me.

Yep, it's the "it" couple.

"I thought they broke up" Carmen says with a confused face.

"It doesn't look like" I say glaring at them.

Jessica has her arms around Ashley's neck.

"She is an idiot" Carm tells me with a small smile.

"I know" I say closing me locker.

"I don't know what you see on her" she tells me taking my books.

"You know what? You are right. I don't know either" I say taking her arm.

"wanna see something funny" she whispers in my ear when we are close to the couple. I nod and she kisses my cheek. I immediately feel Ashley's gaze. She rises her eyebrow, questioning me, but I ignore her.

"Hello ladies! Looking good" My Latina friend says with a smirk.

"Hi guys" Jessica says with a fake smile and hugging Ashley closer to her. Ashley is busy shooting daggers at Carmen. I roll my eyes at them.

"See ya later. We have things to do if you know what I mean" Carmen says wiggling her eyebrows.

"You see her face" Carmen says laughing.

"She was so jealous. I thought she was gonna hit me" she laughs.

"She wants to" I tell her smiling.

"She can't even control herself in front of her girlfriend" Carmen adds.

Now that I think about it. I think Jessica notice Ashley jealousy which make question why are they together? When it is obvious Ash has feelings for me and Jessica knows.

We keep walking to my class. When we are outside the classroom, Carmen hands me my books.

"Thanks Carm"

"It was nothing"

"No, really, thank you for everything. I'm so sorry about last Friday"

"oh come on spence, why are you apologizing for"

"I'm sorry for using you like that"

I really feel bad because Carmen is a good friend and I don't wanna mess up our friendship.

"The hottest girl in school used ME to forget her crush. Again why are you apologizing for?" she says with a smirk.

"Carm really, I'm sorry"

"Spence, you can use me whenever you want" she says.

"Shut up" I say slapping her arm.

"We are cool ok" my friend says with a smile.

"ok" I smile at her.

"If Ashley doesn't get the stick out her ass, I'm here ok" she says and I laugh.

"It's not gonna happen Carm"

"Whatever your lost and might be interested in someone else" she says turning around

"Oh really?" she turns around and nods.

"OH NO" I say dramatically.

"You lost your chance" She says laughing and walks away.

I feel happy for Carmen.

I hope this girl likes her back.

"Shouldn't your _friend_ be walking you to class?" Ashley says with attitude.

"Shouldn't your _girlfriend _be attach to you?" I fire back.

"You said there was nothing between you" she hisses.

"You said you guys broke up" I answer.

"I can explain"

"you know what Ashley? You have nothing to explain"

"Spence" Ash pleads getting close to me.

"No, Ashley, you are free to do whatever you want. You know how I feel when you decide to stop playing games, come to me." I say walking away.

I don't turn back.

I don't wanna see her face cause if I do I will run back to her and kiss her senseless.

I have to be strong..and patient.

Here I am once again feeling lone…

Yep, that's how I feel

A week has passed since Ash and I talked.

We have been avoiding each other.

She is still dating Jessica.

I feel just like last year.

No worst, last year I was crushing on Aiden who had a girlfriend, but at least I had Ash.

Now, we aren't talking.

Well, we do talk but it has reduced to "hello's, How are you's" etc.

It hurts because we used to spend hours talking about everything.

We promised nothing will come between us and look at us.

She is setting at the popular kids table with her girlfriend.

I'm here in our table where last year she was saying I will always be her number one.

I don't feel like it.

_Flashback_

_A year ago._

_There, he is, the hottest guy in school, showing his perfect abs. he is so…_

"_ouch" I say rubbing my head_

"_what the heck? "_

"_you were drooling. It isn't attractive" my asshole best friend says._

"_and I'm supposed to thank you" I say glaring at her,_

"_that dude is a douche bag. Why do you like him?" she asks setting and stealing a fry._

"_yes, Ashley you can have my lunch" I say ironically. _

"_Thank you Spence" she says taking a big bit from my burger._

"_Really attractive" I say rolling my eyes "and to answer to your question. What's not to like? Have you seen Aiden's abs or his arms or his eyes or…"I can't finish because Ashley put her hand on my mouth._

"_Please spence, you are giving me a headache" _

"_You are just jealous cause he is hotter than you" I tease her._

"_Please" she scoffs _

"_Admitted" _

"_Have you seen my abs?" she says with a cocky smile._

_She does have a point her abs are to die for, I mean..they are perfect, but it's not the same because I don't like her like I like Aiden. She is my best friend and there is nothing wrong on appreciating your best friend anatomy, right?_

"_I doubt you gonna keep them if you keep eating like that" I scold her. _

_She just finished my burger._

"_don't worry. I was born this hot, not like your boy who spends all day in the gym" she says._

"_it wasn't Aiden's fault Madison broke up with you. He didn't know you guys were together" I tell her._

_It's true he didn't know._

_No one knew just me, Chris and Ky._

"_Madison who?" Davies says._

"_you need to get over her" I say and she laughs._

"_Spence I moved on a loooong time ago. Look she is super-hot" she says pointing to the popular table._

"_if you think she is hot you think Aid is hot"_

"_uhh?"_

"_She is his sister, twin sister. They look alike"_

"_There is a BIG difference between them" she argues._

"_Which is?" I ask "let me guess that she has boobies"_

"_Spencer" Ash says faking being offended._

"_What's the big difference? that she has a pussy?"_

"_No that she has a brain. Spence, you have a dirty mind" she says laughing._

"_Idiot" I say punching her arm._

_We both laugh._

"_Watch out" Ash says looking at Aiden's table where the jocks and cheerleaders are. _

_Jessica sees us at smiles at us._

_Ash winks at her and I bet I see her blushing._

"_Stop flirting with the Queen Bee?" I tell her._

"_cock block" she says in a small voice but I hear her._

"_shut up! You are dating Emy, remember" I say slapping her hand when she tries to steal a fry._

"_spence haven't you heard sharing it's caring" she taking another fry. After, she ate it she adds "we aren't dating" she says pouting._

"_what did you do?" I ask her._

"_nothing. I swear it was all her" she says raising her hands._

"_what happened? I thought everything was going ok" I ask her._

_They went out on a few dates, but I thought they clicked._

"_it was until she tried to control me" _

"_Oh Ash, I'm sorry. Maybe if I talk with her.."_

"_NOOOO" Ash yells._

"_but Ash you guys made an adorable couple and she is my friend"_

"_she is a bitch" She says with a scowl._

"_Ash, she was perfect for you" _

"_she asked to stop hanging out with you" she says._

_That little…_

_I thought she was my friend._

"_she thinks we are hooking up" Davies adds._

_I'm shocked._

"_How could she?" I ask her._

_Ask my best friend to stop hanging with me._

"_I know right. How could she think I will hook up with you? I have standards" Ash says smiling._

"_like I will hook up with you. I was the one who introduced you. If it wasn't for me you would never go out with her"_

"_spence, she isn't worth it ok" she says taking my hands._

"_sorry Ash" _

"_it wasn't your fault the girl was nuts" she says squeezing my hands._

"_but somehow I always get between your relationships" _

"_come on spence, you are my best friend. I love you, ok. I don't care about those girls. You are and always gonna be my number one. No one is gonna come between us. I promise" she says kissing my hands._

_I feel something warm in my heart. _

_Something I always feel with Ash._

"_I love you too" I say hugging her._

"_just stop playing cupid ok" she says teasing me._

"_promise" I say._

If I only kept that promise…..

Don' forget to review !

Sorry for the mistakes.


End file.
